


Proper Thanks

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Proper Thanks

**Title:** Proper Thanks  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Thank you  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/Innuendo  
 **A/N:** Flufffity fluff fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Proper Thanks

~

Ron jumped as Harry came up behind him.

“There you are! It’s time for the awards ceremony,” Harry said. “Ready?”

Ron shrugged. “You go on. I feel out of place.”

“Why?” Harry wrapped his arms around Ron. “They just want to say thank you for all you did to save them.”

“No, they want to thank _you_.”

“They _should_ be thanking you, since if it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have survived any of it.”

Ron leered. “How about we leave and thank each other properly, then?” he suggested.

Harry grinned. “Sounds good. They can owl us the awards.”

~


End file.
